Can we be Friends?
by My name is Nikolay
Summary: After the events of Star Fox Command Fox and Wolf try to build a bond of friendship but this will not be easy ...
1. the beginning of the beginning?

**AFTER THE EVENTS OF STAR FOX COMMAND… **

the whole Star Wolf was gathered in a bank of a square in Corneria.

"Well I'll tell you ... And now?" "Leon said.

"I do not know. "I do not Wolf indifferently.

"I'm going to go with Krystal." Panther takes a photo of his beloved and glances."Ah is like that. "

" Well, at least you got you well panther, than meant I'm going to continue being the strange chameleon ever. "

Wolf gets the bank stands out to Panther and Leon and draws the attention of the two." I will say a thing for you, we build this bad reputation now let's have to be different if we want to conquer the respect of the Cornerians.

"Since when you care so much about Corneria?" Asked Leon.

"Since when we saved this damn planet." Wolf says with a tone of hassle for his teammates.

Leon also lifts out of the bank. "You have gotten about the McCloud and those Idiots of Star Fox!" Leon screams with Wolf Rigging the looks of the few people who had in the square.

"Well we conquered respect for them ... I think that's okay to get to be better to go to everyone." Panther takes a Rose and starts to look at her.

"Well, I'll look for what to do and you should do the same." Wolf said giving shoulders

"Wait there how will it look at the team?"

"Team?"

"Star Wolf Your idiot!"

"I do not know any Star Wolf."

"You're diminning the team?"

"I'm diminning the team and neither never to call me idiot Leon!" Said Wolf drops to his new former companions.

Wolf go away Panther and Leon continued to talk.

"I really think he changed."

" I think you should do the same." Panther keeps a cheerful smile on his face.

"He approached more of the McCloud."

" I sincerely think that's good for him to restart. "

"And when you're so that way? "

"What? "

"Want to know?"

Panther and Leon raise from the bank and both go but each following their way.

**GREAT FOX 19:00 OF NIGHT**

"Fox I'm getting a message from General Peppy." He sounded the robotic voice behind the fox.

"Show the message."

"Fox can listen to me? I'm here to give you an interesting news, Star Wolf underses" The rabbit paused before continue. "Wolf came to me Not warn that Star Wolf was already, if you think you have a chance to make an ally the time is now. Well it's just that goodbye Fox." The hologram of the rabbit come from view.

"How do I get an ally to be now?"

"I think he wanted to say that you can try to improve the relationship between you and Wolf." Said Rob.

Suddenly Fox begins to remember his fighting with his rival.

"_Time to join your Father Fox_..."

"_Do not think we're friends_, _we'll never vê Friends_."

"Fox? Fox? Foooxx?" Rob passes the robotic arm in Frido's foaling the pitch.

"Sorry i thinking much."

"was going to talk to Wolf?"

"I do not know ... I'm going to my room resting a little, maybe I think more about it."

"It's okay. "

While Fox was dried for his quarters he slaps in Slippy that was all tidy with a suit and clear with his cap that never strip.

"Slippy where you go so tidy?"

Asked Fox question because he had never seen the frog so tidy so.

"I'm going to leave with Amanda love of my life!" Said completely passionate Slippy.

"If that way, have a good meeting." The Fox ears fell soon to awakening the curiosity of Slippy.

"Fox I'm sorry for Krystal serious, but life that follows face to face a lot of foxes out there!" Slippy teaches comforting the friend but does not seem to work as Fox remains sad.

"Slippy please do not touch this subject again."

"Oh sorry Fox! I'm leaving the Great Fox now. Goodbye Fox!" Slippy was waving as she watched a while. Fox comes in her room after saying goodbye to Slippy and stays at the corneria landscape while thinking about what Peppy said. "_If you_ _think have_ _any chance_ _to make a Alliade_ _time is now_."

"Why do one of the best pilots of the universe have to be so crazy but Nor Wolf?" Fox spoke to himself as he continued to admire the view that has of Corneria. After staying a time admiring the view Fox exchanged and went to sleep.

Fox wakes up with the alarm clock playing 6:00 pm. "What a drug!" Claims Fox as the alarm clock continues to make noise without stopping.

"Good day Fox."

"Good morning that will not have anything Rob."

"I see it is in bad mood."

"So much!"

So you took the coffee Fox felt very lonely because there was no friends to Falco created his own team, Krystal ..." _I do not_ _want to_ _know her!_" Thought Fox. Slippy joined Amanda yesterday was his last night in Great Fox.

"Sit feeling lonely?"

"Rob?"

"Yes ..."

"Let me leave alone."

"Oh sorry!"

While Fox eates to his own communicator touched and he had to answer because it was Bill Gray his friend of childhood, soon the hologram appeared in front of him.

"Hey guy!"

"Hello Bill." Fox spoke in a sad tone and bill realized.

"Is something bother you?"

"No." Lied Fox.

"Are you feeling very lonely? I can spend a few days if you want to face."

"No ... Do not need Bill."

"I know how it feels alone, she's going on to be a good friend to have a friend on the side is always good!" Exclaimed Bill giving a smile to her friend.

"Look Bill, I thank you but really do not need to get around myself."

"Since you say. That's not that I wanted to talk, you should know that Star Wolf unexted it?" Asked Bill already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes. Peppy told me for message."

"Well I think you should talk to Wolf."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know there you guys are or they were enemy because of that damn pig, I think that's a chance of you to reconcile."

"Well I think I'll turn off Bill."

"Okay, Goodbye Fox!"

"Goodbye!" Fox shuts off your billboard and the Bill image disappears


	2. An unpleasant encounter

"Maybe it was good to be here with you."

"Rob you heard the whole conversation?"

"Yes."

"You want to know ... I will not pay you for a lot."

"I'm just worried."

"You do not have what you worry about Rob I'm fine!"

"If you say."

"Rob I'll go back one's eye in Great Fox."

"Yes Sir!"

Fox decided to give a back by Corneria in the attempt to distract but was frustrated. Where he spent the recognized and soon joined a lot of people to take a photo or pick up an autograph and that was annoying a lot to Fox.

Fox solves back to Great Fox and disguise he puts a dark glasses, and a pull.

After that the staff stared at him but not for long time he was unfairly between himself civilians.

Fox solves to stop a little in a square sits on a bench and closes the eyes thinking about what he would now do that his friends were separated.

"You are the only one who uses McCloud green pants." The impactant voice interrupted the thoughts of Fox when he opened his eyes and looks at the figure he takes a scare.

"Wolf?"

"In meat and bone!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a civil now puppy."

"Yes, but I thought you would not stay here in Corneria."

"And why did you think that?"

"Well the ex-greater criminal of the system remains badly here."

"I am a hero now puppy."

"To call me cub."

"No."

"The guy you're more boring than I thought."

After this last speech Wolf loose some of the laughs of a good extravagant and draws attention to some people.

"Face to laugh like that!" Wolf soon realizes that Fox is of bad mood and solves stop laughing.

"I see that the great Fox Mc-"

Fox interrupted Wolf putting my hand on your muzzle.

"You're crazy?"

"I've been crazy!"

"I was crazy!"

"Ah it's the fucking Wolf!" Wolf decided to sit down on the same bank that Fox is.

"Well cowing your friends?"

"Do not interest you."

"Wow that he's brake today!"

"Face says how much you want and go away."

"Iy I did not expect to find you here I did not have it fault and if you're badly humor, do not come and discount anger in me."

"If I have reason to discount you."

"You want to know you're a great sieval cub!"

"I'm not even."

"That's how we're rewarded for trying to be cool, I'll leave." When Wolf was leaving Fox solves to be rude again.

"It's late!" Wolf gives the middle to Fox.

"Idiot!" Wolf exclaim to Fox.

Wolf was walking through the streets of Corneria when he decided to stop in a hairdresser.

"Well-time to give a tap in the visual!" As Wolf opens the door a chopper touches and the supposed hairdresser that was distracted soon gets up welcoming to Wolf.

"Welcome to Roy Hair ... Wait there you are familiar to me ..." Wolf soon gets nervous everything he wanted to now was that we recognized it.

"No ... I think it should not be thing of my head."

"Well I came to cut my hair."

"Okay, please!"

After Wolf sit down and choose to cut all of his moanico became almost bald what he did so much for that moanico to accompanying her life through.

In the middle of the haircut the hairdresser recognizes Wolf.

"The guy you're Wolf O'Donnell!"

"Shit ..." Claims Wolf.

"Man I do not believe I'm cutting the Wolf O'Donnell's hair!"

"Do not do not tell anyone."

"Do not worry about me."

"Do not worry I guard your secret." The hairdresser gives a wink to Wolf that soon answers with a smile of thank you did not want to appear ... at least not now.

"Thank you. "

"My name is Roy I'm the owner. "

"Ok Roy you are a friend."

"Man Wolf O'Donnell called me friends! "

"Just Wolf Please."

"It's well Wolf." Roy continued to cut himself from Wolf's hair until he finished,

"then it was good?"

Wolf was admiring himself in the mirror for a while talking to.

"I strange strangely spent all life with my moanico change so thoroughly is strange."

"Do not worry you get used to you."

"So much I make the hair you're still going to be more!"

"Roy you do not find me a freak or I know there slag ..."

"Honestly before I thought I see that you have changed."

"How so?"

"Before I thought you're a real crazy fuck but after you save the system completely changed my opinion, you had no reason to help save the system but you did!" Now Roy it's! "Roy opens the door of the establishment and shows the whole place where it was now much more busy." All this is just here because of you Wolf. You are a hero and so much!"

Wolf leaves a tear escape soon getting embarrassed because never someone had seen him cry.

"And you are a friend and so much!"

Wolf extends his hand to Roy that soon as he pick up and tighten his foyer.

"Thank you very much, I'm needed to be. "

"He made it!"

After saying goodbye to his new friend Wolf picked up his number and left with his new look but before he really walked him a real thing.

"I'm not to finish sleeping in my Wolfen and now I do not have to sleep. "

Wolf looks around and thinks a little hotel but much better thing that we sleep in his Wolfen.

When entering the Wolf reception shows the receptionist and goes up to her.

"Good night, could you tell me when you charge the daily?"

"They are 2,000 credits Sir."

"2,000 credits? Are you crazy?"

"If you're glad to be removed here."

"Exactly what I'm going to do!"

When leaving the small hotel Wolf realized something else he had no money how to buy food? Paying your bills? Now he did not have the Star Wolf to help him what he would do?

(Small note here: Roy is a dog more specifically a German Shepherd. He has brown eyes and has 1, 83 who was curious. Why did I forget to describe it in history excuse me!)


	3. A strange dream

"What will be of me now?" Wolf's wisely

heard someone shout behind him. When he looks at him, Roy with a small pendant that Wolf forgot to the establishment.

"You forgot this." Roy delivers the pendant to Wolf.

"Thank you Roy."

"He has a friend!" When Roy was leaving Wolf solves to ask to sleep in Roy House.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I can sleep in your home today?"

At first Roy strangely but soon saw that Wolf had no longer sleeping and understood the request.

"Of course it can!"

Wolf loose a big smile for Roy and thank you.

"You are the best friend that someone may have!"

"So I'm exciting."

"Best brother goes on."

"I've already shook the barbershop."

"Then let's go!"

While walked on the streets of Corneria now little busty Roy solves pulling subject.

"Wolf I wanted to ask you something."

"You may ask."

"As is Fox Mccloud tell the personality these things."

"A little before passing on your barbershop I found with him in a square nearby."

"Serious? And what happened?"

"Head is a great sucker!"

"Wait as like that of the great heroes of Corneria is a babache?"

"Exactly."

"And what did he do?"

"Is he very rude! I was badly humor and decided to cash the anger in me and know what he said?" There was reason to discount me your anger. "

" I think he was only in bad mood if I were trying to talk to him again. "

" I'll think about it. "

When they arrive at Roy House that was well spacious Wolf took a bath and went to sleep on the couch since Roy's bed was single.

(In the Wolf Dream ...)

Wolf was in the Great Fox standing looking at the view that had everything out there was nothing there only a deep brew no light.

"Wolf?" He sounded a family voice behind Wolf. When Wolf turns himself sees Fox but with the face and the covered clothes of blood and with a blaster in his hand.

"I hate you Wolf ..."

"It's not the first time someone tells me that puppy." Wolf did not want to demonstrate but was very much fear.

"But it will be the last your bunch of garbage ..." Fox points the blaster to Wolf's face and loose a malignant smile.

"Lower the puppy." Wolf said without demonstrating the fear I felt.

"Goodbye Wolf." Say Fox had the finger coming closer to the trigger.

"Fox I'm seriously lower this gun!" Wolf shouted showing all the fear that we felt at the moment

The sound of shot echoed by the ship and the blood dirty the walls and there was the body of Wolf O'Donnell without life on the floor.

(End of Wolf Dream… )

"Ah!" Wolf wake up sweaty and breathing very fast.

"What dream hell was that?" Wolf wonders

as clean the sweat of his face with his hand.

"It's been time." Roy said in a playful tone.

"What time are they?" Wolf asking thought it was late because the sun was strong.

"Almost 12:00." Roy looks at the clock who has on the wall.

"I think I slept more."

"It's not for less, you must be tired after everything."

"Dude I had a dream out of strange."

"Tell me more." Said Roy approaching the sofa Wolf was and later sitting.

"Later."

" Ah no Wolf does it! "

"It's well I tell him."

Wolf told the whole dream to Roy who heard all thoughtfully and was gapped with the end.

"He killed you?"

"Yes."

"What a idiot!"

"I suppose you have killed other people because there was blood in your body."

"That bizarre." Roy gets up from the sofa and walks toward the door. "Well time to go to the house is all yours has a little food in the refrigerator feel like in your home."

"Roy thank you very much you were the only one that helped me that moment so difficult."

"Friends serve for this."

Roy leaves the door and goes into a more day working as Wolf is in the house thinking about the dream he had and what he could mean until he thinks in a person who can tell him what he says and that person is told that and is that Kystal.

"How I'll find her ..." Wolf wonder until another person comes up like that he would not like to speak.

"The damn McCloud." Fox Mccloud has the Rob that can locate Krystal to Wolf but the big question is how to persuade him to help Wolf and worse as he will speak to whom he killed him in the dream.

When Wolf realizes he's already walking toward the square he met McCloud, in the middle of the way he passes the establishment of Roy and the delivery the keys of the house.

"Krystal can tell you what does the dream mean?" Right Roy with a face of confused.

"Yes, she's tie can tell me what it means."

"Okay, good luck."

When leaving Roy's Barber, Wolf has to count on the luck of finding Fox again.

"Fox?"

"Yes ROB?" Fox talks to the guy skose on the pillow of the bed. "

"Bill is here. "

"I forgot that he can be well persuasive. "

Fox gets out of the bed wears the same pullover of the day that met with Wolf and leaving the room goes to Bill.

" Hey! "

" I said to you not to come. "

"You're well-kept personally. "

"Thank you so much for the praise!" Said Fox sarcastically.

"Calm! Someone is in bad mood." Bill said in his playful tone ever.

" What you came to do." Fox gets a bit impatient if he is not patience to everyone.

"Have you talked to Wolf? "

" If you can call it talk of "conversation."

"Fox what did you say to him?"

"I'm going to talk to the truth I went rude to him."

"But why?"

"Look at the past Bill he always hated me."

"The guy was the back that matters that's the present."

"So much nothing makes it now ..."

"You should talk to him again and apologize!"

"Why would I do that?"

At that moment Bill was very angry for Fox and he could not have he had to talk seriously with his friend.

"Look here your big asshole or you apologize to him or you never talk to me."

"What does that Bill?"

"I'm serious with you!"

"Bill I will not talk to him that drugs!"

"Fox McCloud You're the most idiot guy I've ever met!"

This last sentence imposed a lot of Fox that was leftless expression.

After Bill leaving Fox stood looking at the window the vision of Corneria of his room that was always as he thought about what Bill had said.

"_Fox McCloud You're the most idiot guy I've ever met!"_


	4. Falco the Bandit?

"Rob?"

"Yes?"

"I'll leave it get an eye on everything."

"Okay."

Fox leaves with the same clothes from the previous day and goes towards the square in which he had the meeting with Wolf.

Wolf was sitting on the same bank that Fox was sitting on the previous day. His eyes were wandering the square all looking for Fox but neither signal.

As he sought once more by Fox until he had been with the same clothes from the previous day. Fox visual Wolf and walks to him.

"Uhhh Hey Wolf."

"Hello Mr. Bad Mood!"

"Look out, it was bad for what I told you about that is really that it's been hard for me, my friends were all, the staff filling my head. Apologizes to discount everything upon you. I know you tried to be nice to me and I was a complete idiot."

Wolf soon starts to smile because he saw that Fox was truly repentant.

"Well apological accepts you can sit puppy."

Fox had not even realized that she was still standing, then she sat on the side of Wolf and started talking to her former rival.

"Where are your friends?"

"I do not know if I can call friends as Leon has always been a great psychopath."

"And Panther?"

"I do not know if I call him friend as well, I think it was always a more relationship of not about friendship."

"Changing the subject where you have slept?"

"In the house of a friend."

"I thought you had no friends."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you've always played on the wrong side."

"I was a Fox mercenary that you do not and remember that I helped you."

"Yes you helped me but most Cornerians still find you a psychopath."

"I never killed who did not deserve Fox."

"Wait there has something different in you… "

"What are you talking about?"

"Aha your hair!"

Fox had never seen Wolf with another cut if not that moanico

"Is very cool."

"Good to know that someone liked."

Wolf was already getting busy as he who truly wanted Fox was his help and do not talk.

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help for something."

"And what do you need?"

"I need to locate Krystal to me."

Wolf turned his face waiting for a negative response but Fox's response was totally different than Wolf thought.

"It's okay."

"Serious? Do not have to do it if you do not want to."

"It's the present that I can do because you helped me against the Anglars."

Wolf smiled at Fox who smiled back to him. After they felt Fox said to Wolf pass in Great Fox on the other day.

"You approached more of the McCloud!"

Wolf remembers the sentence that Leon told him when they were gathered.

Wolf did not want to admit but really had approached Fox he did not want to be wolf O'Donnell the fox mccloud enemy, he wanted to be just a normal citizen as any other.

Falco was flying through the space along with his new team to Star Falco that is formed by Katt Monroe and Dash Bowman.

"Dash?"

"What do you want Mr. Lombardi?"

"What do you think if we're after work?"

"There's no work for now."

"What if we go to steal something?"

"Sorry, I do not understand."

"Let's do something!"

Katt enters the conversation soon contradicting Falco.

"You are crazy?"

"Stealing a load will not bring any war back or kill someone."

"I'm out. And you dash?"

"Sorry, Mr. Lombardi but I'm out."

"You are a drug!"

"Go alone then."

"And I'm going to be"

Falco shot your ship throughout the speed behind a pitch to steal.

"Mrs. Monroe?"

"Yes Dash?"

"We'll get to Mr. Mccloud for help as I think Mr. Lombardi is cliff with that of being the best pilot."

"Ok Dash Let's go to Corneria."

Katt and Dash came out in the corneria before Falco made some bullshit.

So Fox arrived at Great Fox he did what Wolf asked and sent Rob Locate Krystal.

"Rob Locate Krystal."

Fox had put trackers in the communicators from the whole Star Fox. (With all permission of all of course.) Rob went to the computers of Great Fox and searched for the function of locating.

"Located the whole team."

Fox was to take a look at the map and found Krystal in Aquas.

"Well she's on the same planet that the Slippy."

"Yes."

Fox gave a better look and realized that Falco was in fichina.

"Rob What false is doing in Fichina?"

"I do not know."

"That's all, thank you Rob."

"I just did my job."

"Krystal is in Aquas I'll notify Wolf."

Fox decided to wait until Wolf was the Great Fox on the other day as he said.

As Fox was inside his arwing inside the Great Fox, Rob Flame Fox down.

"Fox?"

"Yes ROB?"

"Katt Monroe and Dash Bowman want to communicate with Great Fox."

"Ok open the message."

"Fox?" Katt spoke in a despension tone.

"Yes Katt?"

"Dash and I need your help, Falco enlodgeed it was stealing a freighter to prove that it is the best pilot."

"Falco?"

"Yes Mr. Mccloud. He even caused but we do not want to suck our names."

"So that's what is doing in Fichina?"

"Yes."

"I hope you there."

"Thank you so much for accepting us help us Fox."

"Really Mr. Mccloud your help will be important because he will react."

Fox shuts down the message and send Rob Rights the course towards Fichina.

"Rob we're going to Fichina."

"Pointing for Fichina."

"What are you waiting for? We do not have time to lose! "

" Oh yes Sorry Fox. "

The Great Fox part in shot for Fichina.

Fox always found false half warming whenever wanting to be the best but never waited for him to steal to try to prove it.

In the middle of the way to Fichina some pirates appear.

"Fox we have company."

Fox looses a malicious smile before speaking.

"Let's have some fun here ..."


End file.
